Pedida de mano
by KuroNeko612
Summary: Basado en la tira sobre el matrimonio gay en España. situado después que España vaya llorandole a Francia que nadie le quiere ya. Romano ya esta un poco hasrto de la densidad del español te entiendo Lovi


Autor: Neko6  
Personajes/Parejas: España/Romano  
Resúmen: Post este minicomic  .#cutid1

Romano estaba harto, no sabía si es que España era tonto o muy tonto. Acaso había oído salir un no de su boca? Por supuesto que no! Pero el muy idiota había tenido que ir llorándole a ese pervertido de Francia.

Cuando Toni volvió, aun deprimido, se encontró con Romano tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele.

- Joder macho tu tele apesta igual que la mía sobretodo el cinco.

- Romano! Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte pero si no me quieres aquí me voy.- se levantó del sofá.

- No no no no! Quédate! Es que no te esperaba solo eso! Quieres algo de beber? O algo para comer? Quieres algo?

- Nah no quiero nada.- No sabia porque pero siempre que Toni se ponía nervioso hablaba aun más de lo normal.- Solo siéntate.

El español dejo la bolsa que llevaba en la habitación y volvió al salón para sentarse en el sofá de al lado. Romano soltó un suspiro. Tantos años y aun no había entendido que podían compartir sofá? Suspiró y se levantó para cambiar de sofá y sentarse a su lado. Al sentarse Toni se apartó un poco para dejarle suficiente espacio.

- Oye idiota no te apartes de mi, que te doy asco o qué?

- Qué? Qué? No por qué?!

- No sé, eso lo sabrás tú…

- Qué? Yo no se.. no sé a qué te refieres… va Lovi no seas malo- y usaba ese tono meloso en su voz con su nombre que tanto le gustaba al italiano.

Romano hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos, en su primer intento de explicarle la situación quedó en blanco, notaba como las mejillas le ardían.

- Pues eso… que no quieres que este cerca de ti…- dios creía que iba a morirse de la vergüenza.

- Ey ey! Un momento! Eso es del todo pero del todo mentira! Me encanta estar contigo si me lo paso genial!- se acercó a él para decírselo y la distancia era tan corta entre ellos que tan solo podían mirarse a los ojos.- Entonces…me dices qué te pasa?- España ladeó un poco la cabeza como hacen los perros cuando les hablas a Romano le apareció tan adorable que no pudo evitar coger el rostro de Toni con ambas manos y besarle. Fue un beso corto, un mero coche de labios. Al instante Romano había dejado solo al español en el salón aun flipando.

El italiano se había refugiado en la cocina donde se puso a cortar patatas. Pasado un rato

España no se había movido del salón hasta que empezó a oír palabras inconexas y frases inacabadas.

- Ey ey…lo…él… un momento…entonces… arrrggg…. ROMANOOOO!!!

Llegó corriendo a la cocina.

- Romano. Qué ha sido eso?

- Idiotas …un beso.

- Si si! Pero por qué?

- COMO QUE PORQUE?!

- Si por qué?

- Pero eso es evidente gilipollas!- Romano empuñaba el cuchillo de cortar las patatas

- Ah! Cuidado con eso!

- Ah.- lo dejo sobre la encimera.

- Qué estas haciendo con las patatas?

- Pensaba que podríamos hacer una tortilla para cenar.

- Pues si estaría guay… Oye… y podría yo besarte?

Romano no le contestó ya bastante había hecho.

España le cogió de ambas manos.

- Eso es que si?

Esperó un rato…

- Eh?- dijo insistiendo.

- Joder hazlo de una vez!

Antonio soltó una risilla nerviosa y se acercó a él. Al principio eran pequeños besos, tanteando el terreno entonces la mano de Romano en su nuca y la invasión de su boca derivó además a un toqueteo por todo el cuerpo. Las manos frías del italiano recorrían su espalda provocándole cosquillitas. Ahora si estaba seguro, tenia el visto bueno y semáforo en verde para hacer lo que quisiera con Lovino. No perdió ocasión de explorar cada región del mayor de los italianos dedicándole especial atención a ese rulo que tenia un efecto "mágico" por así decirlo.

Con un sonoro ruido se separaron un poco.

- Ah se ha caído el cuchillo- cuando Toni fue a agacharse para recogerlo Lovino le agarró para volver a besarlo.

- Déjalo ahí- dijo rotundo cuando sus bocas se separaron.

- Vale ^-^

Después del subidón post-sabemos-ya-el-rollito-que-tenemos.

Cocinaron una tortilla de patatas, mientras España estaba batiendo los huevos, Romanos siguió cortando patatas.

- Sí.

España al principio creyó no oír nada aun así se giró.

- Perdón?

- Sí.

- Sí… qué?

- A eso

- A qué?

- Por una vez en tu vida piénsalo más de un minuto antes de volver a preguntarme.

- Pero el qué?

- Joder que no han pasado ni 30 segundos! A esto capullo!- Y alzo una mano y se señaló el inicio del dedo corazón. Como vuelvas ha hacer otra pregunta estúpida te reviento!

El español se quedó unos instantes embelesado entonces soltó un largo Ahhh!!! A modo de revelación divina.

- VAMOS AHORA MISMO A LOS JUZGADOS LOVI!!!!


End file.
